


the one in which oikawa tooru dies

by sincerelylux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art Student Hinata, M/M, business major oikawa, to be continued or not who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelylux/pseuds/sincerelylux
Summary: Things were going smoothly until Oikawa Tooru finally manages to get around to visiting the new university café and stumbles upon the best scent in the world. Things were going smoothly until Hinata Shouyou showed up.





	the one in which oikawa tooru dies

Oikawa Tooru is sure this is how he’ll die: blinded by the sun. 

 

There is no other explanation for how beautiful the omega in front of him was, how adorable he was. With his head of bright orange hair, his copper-colored eyes, and his cheeks flushed a pretty pink -- not to mention his  _ overalls.  _ Normally Oikawa found the item abhorous, but on this tiny bundle of joy in front of him? Flecked with paint, it was the most precious sight he had ever seen. 

 

His own cheeks flush and his nose flares, taking in the scent again. It was so  _ fresh,  _ like sunshine on mowed grass, or new cinnamon rolls that had just come out of the oven. Oikawa Tooru is now  _ positive  _ he was gonna die.

 

The boy continues to stare up at him in awe, and smugly, Oikawa thinks,  _ Yes, little omega, bow down to your alpha,  _ before thinking of how Iwaizumi would hit him for thinking such a degrading thought. 

 

“Sir, can I take your order or do you need a minute?” The boy asks. 

 

_ Think. Think.  _ Almost as quick as making a decision in the midst of a volleyball game, he answers, “Iced caramel macchiato, and your number, little omega.” 

 

And when the boy’s whole face goes red, Oikawa knows that he had fallen too.

 


End file.
